onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 98
Chapter 98 is called "Dark Clouds". Cover Volume: 11 Pg.: 145 Diary of Coby-Meppo Vol. 14: "Obstruction of Bombardment". Coby gets in the line of fire of the cannon and keeps the Marines from blasting the rowboat as well as Helmeppo. Short Summary While he is standing at the top of Roger's execution platform, Luffy is addressed by a mysterious beautiful lady who claims to know him. It is in fact Alvida, who has been metamorphosed after eating a Devil Fruit. She has teamed up with the Buggy Pirates who also make their appearance in order to take their revenge. Cabaji succeeds in catching Luffy and immobilizes his head in preparation to his execution. When they hear about the ruckus that occurs in the plaza, the Marines captain Smoker and his sergeant Tashigi take the steps necessary to their arrest. Meanwhile, the other Straw Hats find each other and assist in shock to what happens to their unfortunate captain. Long Summary Sanji gets interested in a elephant trunk tuna fish from the South Blue and he decides he wants to buy it. Ussop finds some cheap eggs to buy and Nami is in a store buying some clothes. Nami notes that the weather is changing and that it will rain soon. Meanwhile, Luffy is standing in the execution platform where the greatest pirate Gold Roger died, he is so amazed of the view. An officer tells Luffy to get down of the platform the reason being that it belongs to the World Government before the officer getting smash by Alvida. Alvida, now looking different since the last time Luffy met her, tells Luffy that he is the only man ever punching her and that she wants him for being a strong man. Though, Luffy can't remember who she is. The Loguetown officers want to arrest Alvida for hurting a World Goverment officer however, an explosion takes down the officers and Alvida shows her Devil Fruit power by making a piece of broken fountain slide through her skin. Buggy shows up and reveals to Luffy that the now beautiful lady is in fact Alvida, much to the confusion of Luffy. Alvida confirms that she is now the Devil Fruit user of the Sube Sube no Mi and her skin cannot have any scar. Alvida reveals the alliance that she has with non other Buggy the Clown because they share the same goal, finish Luffy. Buggy blames Luffy for the adventure he had to go through without his crew has little Buggy. Every pirate is shown and Cabaji traps Luffy in the execution platform foreshadowing Gold Roger's last moments. Meanwhile, in the Marine base, Captain Smoker of the marines got informed about the chaos being caused by the pirates at the execution platform. He orders the Marines to close all the roads that lead to the execution platform and to surround the port. Soon, Tashigi, sergeant of the Marines meet up with Smoker and they head to the execution platform. In the meantime, the rest of the Straw Hats are concerned about the feeling in the air. Sanji tells the rest that he saw a lion with a guy wearing a teddy bear hat. Zoro on the other hand, is wondering where are the townspeople and Nami is worried about the weather. They are looking for Luffy in the execution platform. The marines got report of three wanted pirates in the execution platform, one bieng Alvida the Iron Mace, the other being Buggy the Clown and finally Luffy. Smoker has never heard of Luffy but he thinks that it could be a tough job. Back in the platform, Luffy is not really concerned about his own execution going as far has wanting to scratch his nose. Much in shock to the rest of the Straw Hats when they notice that Luffy is about to be excuted. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Buggy Pirates arrive at Loguetown. *Buggy tries to execute Luffy on the platform where Roger was executed. *The woman Zoro met last chapter is a sergeant named Tashigi. *Alvida ate the Sube Sube no Mi, she changed quite a lot in the process. Characters 1: formal introductions 3: first apparition 4: real identity revealed Anime episode p2: Episode 51, filler episode based on Sanji and the Elephant Tuna Fish p3 to 19: Episode 52 Site Navigation ca:Capítol 98 it:Capitolo 98